1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a charge method, a charge apparatus, and a charge program for an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in a case where an image forming apparatus is provided in a convenience store, for example, the usage fee for using the image forming apparatus is charged in accordance with, for example, the number of copies that are printed. In many cases, the usage fee is collected by employing a coin dispenser connected to the image forming apparatus. In such cases, the user deposits money beforehand into the coin dispenser and requests, for example, copying of a document. On the other hand, each time the image forming apparatus executes a copying operation, for example, the image forming apparatus withdraws a prescribed amount and calculates the amount of money remaining in the coin dispenser.
As a method of charging a usage fee in a case of using an image forming apparatus provided in a convenience store, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2000-268095 discloses of calculating method which obtains a total fee of adding data contents fee or communication fee to a printing fee. This method is employed in a case where the image that is to be printed is obtained from a Web site, wherein the method calculates the total fee of adding together the data contents fee of the image to the print fee and the communication fee, and provides the data contents (image) when the calculated total fee is deposited.
However, in a case of printing, for example, a photograph(s) (image) taken by a digital camera, the user may desire to print multiple photographs on a single sheet of paper. In another case, if the user were able to bring in an image of his/her own and apply the image to a format provided by an image forming apparatus at a convenience store or the like, the image forming apparatus can be used for wider purposes. In such cases where various services are provided by allowing the user to use contents provided by an image forming apparatus of a convenience store or the like, it is desired to charge the user with an appropriate fee corresponding to the service or contents that is used.